


Tragedy Strikes

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, car crash, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Tragedy strikes outside Whitehall one night.Can Malcolm deal with what happens?





	Tragedy Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> please don't murder me. I have no Idea if this is good or not but I wrote it for a Friend and I thought Why not publish it?
> 
> It's not been proof read- sorry- but its something lol

It was dark, it was raining. Sam never saw the car coming. 

Sam had stayed late to finish editing the dictations that she had taken earlier from Malcolm. She always had to comb through her notes a few times to make sure that she had gotten every last shit, fuck, and cunt out of the communications director’s speech for the big event next week. 

By the time Sam had left Whitehall the sun had completely set. She was in front of the building, walking to her car when it happened. She was searching her bag for the collapsible umbrella that she carried with her for occasions like this, getting wetter and wetter by the second and then - ‘CRASH’ 

Malcolm heard the tires screech as the panicked driver slammed to a halt. He remembered the feeling when he heard it. The pit of his stomach sank. Somehow, deep within himself, Malcolm knew that something was very very wrong, so he ran. He didn’t stop running until he saw the scene of the crime. 

Malcolm froze just for a moment to take it all in. The driver of the car was on the phone, just a young boy, obviously scared and in tears. Malcolm bolted to Sam’s side. The rain beat down on his back as he cradled sam’s limp body. Sam looked up at him. Her breath was already labored. “Malc” 

“Save your breath sweetheart- you’re going to get through this. You’re not going to-” he stopped himself. “You’re gonnae be fine. I promise” 

Tears shone in Sam’s eyes as she gave Malcolm one last weak smile. Her face went slack as she let out one final sigh. Malcolm squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Nothing registered in Malcolm’s brain but the blank stare of his best friend in the world. Somewhere in the distance, there were sirens but Malcolm didn’t hear. 

The Paramedics put Sam straight on a gurney but Malcolm wouldn’t let her go. He refused to. They let him ride along to the hospital. He held her small hand in both of his the whole way. 

Sam was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital. 

Sam never saw the car coming. That’s what the doctors said anyway. 

Jamie picked Malcolm up from the hospital that night. He didn’t even bother trying to talk on the way back to their shared home. Malcolm stared straight ahead the whole ride. He flinched at first when Jamie put his had on the small of his lovers back to lead him into their bedroom. 

As Malcolm and Jamie entered the bedroom the floodgates opened. Every emotion that Malcolm had been holding in tumbled out of him. Tears flooded his eyes and Jamie tried to hold him tight, but Malcolm fought. Jamie wouldn’t relent. He held onto his lover as tight as he could. 

Malcolm stopped fighting Jamie’s embrace as he felt all energy drain out of his entire body. With the same intensity that he used to fight, Malcolm began to cling to Jamie. He began to sob uncontrollably into Jamie’s neck. Jamie led them to the bed, where they laid and Jamie continued to comfort his heartbroken love. 

It wasn’t until Malcolm was asleep that Jamie let himself fall apart. He couldn’t believe that Sam was gone. He began to think of all the things that the girl had done for him even though he barely knew her. It was her that had given him the best thing in his life. She was the one that had finally convinced Malcolm to throw all caution to the wind and finally accept Jamie’s numerous requests for dates. 

Sam used to shoot him a quick text whenever Malcolm had had an especially rough day, so as soon as Malcolm got him, Jamie had just the right thing to boost his mood. 

These small acts were nothing to what Sam had done even before Jamie had fallen in love with Malcolm Tucker and what she continued to do long after. Sam took Care of Malcolm and made sure he took care of himself. Jamie would never accomplish what that woman could with just one of her looks and he owed the world to her for everything. 

Jamie let himself cry then and only then. He knew he had to be strong for Malcolm. 

The night was dark and rainy. Sam never saw the car coming. 

Jamie straightened Malcolm’s tie as the two men got ready for the funeral. Malcolm had buried himself in work after the accident. Jamie barely saw him at home anymore. Most nights, if Jamie wanted to see Malcolm, he would have to bring some sort of takeout into Malcolm’s office so they could eat together. 

Malcolm justified all of this working with the thought that Sam wouldn’t want anyone to stop work just because of her. He knew deep in his heart, though, that all of this working was unhealthy and sam would be just as unhappy as if he weren’t working at all, but if he didn't work, he began to think and his mind always landed on one thought that he didn’t want to think of. 

The funeral service was the tipping point. 

Sam was Catholic and therefore had a Catholic funeral service. It was beautiful, but Malcolm wouldn’t have known. 

Malcolm felt the tightness in his chest the whole drive to the church. His whole being twisted and churned as they got closer and closer, but as soon as he stepped one foot into the sanctuary, he couldn’t breathe. 

Malcolm turned around and ran. He searched for somewhere - anywhere he could hide. He found a side hallway and leaned against the wall, still struggling to breathe. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

Jamie was right behind him. Jamie didn’t hesitate to pull his lover down to sit on the floor. Jamie sat behind him his chest flush with Malcolm’s back. Jamie spoke calmly and soothingly into his ear. 

“Malc, Sweetheart I want you to breathe with me” Jamie began to take exaggerated breaths in and out. He took Malcolm’s hands in his own holding them tight. “I want you to feel my hands and feel my pressed against your back. Feel how I’m here. Feel how I’m not going anywhere. Feel my heartbeat. Concentrate on what you physically feel and your breathing.”

Malcolm’s panic subsided but he was still crying. Jamie didn’t know how but he knew there had to be something else that Malcolm wasn’t telling him 

“Love, there’s something bothering you, I can tell.” 

“I did it,” Malcolm said it so softly Jamie would barely hear it.

“What?”

“I killed Sam, it’s my fault she’s dead.” Malcolm began to cry harder. 

“How is it your fault, you weren’t driving the car that night” Jamie was genuinely confused. 

“ I was the reason that she stayed late that night. She was still there. She left so late because of me. I killed my best friend.” Malcolm began to sob in earnest. 

Jamie’s heart broke. Malcolm had been carrying all this guilt around with him for a week and he didn’t tell anyone about it. 

“And all I can see when I close my eyes is her face. That blank face when she- when I was holding her- “

“Oh, My love.” Jamie hugged Malcolm tight as he sobbed. He pressed his lips to his forehead. “My Love, there is no way that this is your fault. You didn’t kill Sam. Sam wasn’t there because of you and we all know that. Sam was there because she wanted to be. If Sam wanted to go home she would have and not a damn soul in the entire world could stop her.”

Malcolm gave a half chuckle. It was true. If there was one thing about Sam that everyone knew, it was that you could not make that woman do anything that she didn’t want to do 

Sam Never saw the car coming. 

By the time Malcolm collected himself the service was over. The casket was being carried out through the doors into the hearse. 

Malcolm and Jamie chose not to follow the procession to the gravesite. Instead, they went home. They both fell asleep on the couch that night.

Jamie woke in the middle of the night to find Malcolm on top of him. Jamie watched the face of his sleeping lover. He loved how peaceful Malcolm looked. As he watched, Jamie decided that there was no way in hell that he would be waking Malcolm up so they could move to a bed. Now that he knew that Malcolm was haunted by the memories of Sam, it suddenly made sense why Malcolm had been sleeping even worse than he usually did. 

Jamie took Malcolm’s phone from his hand and turned it off. As far as Jamie would be concerned, there was also no way in hell that either of them would be going to work the next day. Jamie would make it his mission to help Malcolm heal as well as he possibly could. 

It had been a long time since Jamie had prayed, the last time being long before he left the seminary, but Jamie prayed that night. 

He prayed for Sam that night, that wherever she was, whatever she encountered in the after life was fit for her and the amazing man that she was. 

He prayed for Malcolm. The torture that he was feeling, that he was putting on himself, that he could forgive himself. He prayed that Malcolm would get through this pain and be stronger for it rather than blocking himself off from the rest of the world as Jamie knew was a commonality for him. 

Jamie left it at that as he kissed his sleeping lover and closed his eyes. The last thought that ran through his mind as he drifted back to sleep was that somehow, everything would be ok again. Somehow they would get through this tragedy and both of them would be stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thanks for reading. Comments, Kudos, and Prompts are always welcome, So tell me what you think!


End file.
